dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Indomitable Lash
Description :"An advanced form of Savage Lash able to withstand enemy attacks while charging to even higher levels of power for one concentrated blow." An advanced version of Savage Lash. With Dark Arisen, it becomes Calamitous Lash with a suitable Warrior's Ring or Warrior's Band equipped. Tactics and Damage All the lash skills require proper timing - the blow should be released as soon as the skill is charged (indicated by the Arisen's body flashing white). *Depending on the skill level learned, any of the three versions can be used, each charges sequentially. *A properly timed Indomitable Lash blow will result in a 'shower' of grit and earth from the strike a few seconds after the blow. Lesser blows lack this. *A properly timed Calamitous Lash blow produces a destabilising shockwave that staggers or knockdowns all nearby not directly struck by the blow. The effect is the same as that from Arc of Obliteration (qv), and as such can damage if the weapon has a permanent elemental enchantment, and can tar with Aneled Weapons. *An overcharged Calamitous Lash has the same effect and power as a perfectly charged Indomitable Lash *Poorly timed strikes have longer recovery. Damage Lash skills cause both physical damage, and can cause elemental damage is added if the weapon is enchanted. *The damage consists of firstly a blow from the weapon, similar in power to a single heavy attack; followed by an explosion as the weapon hits the ground - this second blow has greatly increased power, especially when well timed, and increases substantially in power with each tier. Only the shockwave from Calamitous Lash is capable of causing damage in an area to humans and creatures - this damage is derived from the weapon's magick only. *Although the shockwave from an unechanted weapon does not damage it will still upset allies such as guards, and may make them hostile. *The shockwaves from all three well timed skills can destroy most environmental objects. Tactics *Once properly charged, this skill breaks and outright goes through enemy blocks. Cyclops armor will not be able to stop the attack, just as Living Armors will never be able to block it. Notes *Though Pawns can time these skills well, they will release the blow early for minimal damage often, possibly because they see the target moving away. Furthermore, they do not seem to have great insight into when this slow powerful skill would be appropriate. *Eliminator use a variant of this attack. *The Ranger skill Deathly Arrow also requires timed release. *Occasionally the powerful shockwave may not connect with an enemy seemingly directly hit - the foe being knocked back may make this more likely. . * Calamitous Lash may be bugged in some situations - specifically it often seems to do little or no damage against giant enemies including Elder Ogres, Eliminators, Golems, and Cyclopss, yet when only charging to the 2nd bar (or overcharging) these skills do significant damage. This can happen even if the foe is not knocked back. Category:Skills Category:Longsword Skills Category:Warhammer Skills